


Insatiable Boar

by gremorylinhardt



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Boar prince, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, Felix Hugo Fraldarius Being an Asshole, Humiliation, In Public, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Trans, Trans Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremorylinhardt/pseuds/gremorylinhardt
Summary: trans!Dimitri can't help but get off to the thought of Felix catching him touching himself in the middle of camp.(neither can felix.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

When the heir to House Fraldarius rolled over on his bedroll, Dimitri couldn’t decide between fleeing into the cover of the woods, or rubbing his clit faster. He settled on freezing for a few moments until the slumbering figure beside him had stilled. Every day, Felix would beat him within an inch of his life on the sparring grounds, then hurl insults over his shoulder as he stalked out after the match. And every night, those insults would replay in Dimitri’s head as he pleasured himself.

He tried to steady his breathing as his hammering heart threatened to alert the entire camp to his lewdity. Cautiously, he hazarded a leftward glance. In the moonlight, Felix’s pale skin glowed, framed by his rich lapis hair, tumbling loose across his arms and down onto the ground.

_Stupid fucking boar. You really are insatiable._

His breath hitched as he imagined Felix’s reaction to Dimitri touching himself surrounded by his sleeping comrades. Felix’s arrogance and dominance in combat was enough to arouse him, but the name calling–the utter contempt dripping from his voice–made Dimitri’s blood prickle, made every nerve light up from his sternum down to his belly button.

_You’re so desperate you can’t wait until the class makes it back to the monastery? You needy slut._

Dimitri groaned quietly into his pillow as he traced circles around his entrance. What if Felix was actually awake, listening to him moan? He might rise and end Dimitri’s life then and there. Perhaps he would just roll his eyes and ignore it. But one tempting thought kept popping back up: what if he was listening and liked it?

He dipped the tip of his finger into himself and tried weakly to suppress his heavy breaths. As he pushed further into himself, he felt his wetness dripping down his knuckles, and when he withdrew, his cunt made the most obscene, slick noise. He froze.

 _Fuck._ Heart thundering, he watched carefully for any sign of recognition. None came.

Closing his eyes again, he imagined Felix tearing back his covers, wrenching Dimitri’s arms above his head and pinning him under his knee. Breath hot against his ear, he’d whisper:

_You thought you would tease me, did you? All those slick little noises and breathy moans? How obscene. I would touch your pretty cunt here and now, but you’ll wake the whole party up. You can’t be quiet, you little slut. But... I can find ways to shut you up. It is not my preference; I’d rather wait and fuck the voice out of you where no one can hear you scream. But if you want me to fuck you now, whore, then I’ll fuck you. Just don’t make a fucking sound._

Dimitri brought two fingers up to his mouth to suck and bite down on, muffling his thick breaths. Barely perceptible, his legs twitched as he pushed a finger into himself again, palm sliding against his cunt. He clenched around his finger as he fucked his slit, agonizingly shallow and slow. His control was quickly failing. He thrust deeper into himself, curving slightly to massage the front wall. Every slide of his hand against his wet pussy made the tiniest wet noise, audible only to those who listened for it. Or so he hoped. The truth was, even if someone had heard it, he might not have been able to stop.

 _I want you to tease my entrance with your thumb, hushing me as I keen for you,_ Dimitri pleaded, caressing Felix’s cheeks with his eyes. _I want you to feel how tight I am around just one of your fingers. I want to lose control of myself and moan your name when you add a second one, and I want you to gag me roughly with your free hand. I want to feel full, I want to lose all sensation except for the feeling of you fucking me open. I want you to feel my pussy clenching and unclenching around you, feel my arms scrabbling at the ground, clawing your arms._

Dimitri’s fingers slid out of his mouth and cunt as he felt his core and quads tensing up. He stroked his hardened clit as his other hand gripped his neck, tight around his artery and pushing down just enough to labor his breathing. Felix’s growls resounded in Dimitri’s head.

 _Are you gonna cum, boar? Right in the middle of the camp? You want to moan, I know it. Go ahead, moan. Show everyone what a greedy slut you are. They’ll be lining up to take a piece of you. But you’re mine. They may feel free to watch me take you right here, but I won’t share. Your wet little cunt is mine_.

Finally breaking, Dimitri’s hips bucked against his hand as he stroked his twitching clit, slowing as his entire body tensed at once. He released the grip on his neck, breath and blood and biting air surging his brain all at once, his eyes rolling back into his head. Lost in a wave of pleasure, he moaned a high, breathy, broken sound clear into the night. Withdrawing from the sensitivity of his clit, Dimitri pushed a finger inside himself and savoured his pussy tightening and pulsing around it. His chest heaved silently; one by one, his muscles began to melt into a warm, delirious puddle.

Only once he had completely ridden out his high, with cum dripping from the fingers he brought to his mouth to taste, did he realize his audible mistake. Panic hit the bottom of his stomach like an anvil. With horror, he shifted his head deliberately to face the bedroll at his side and froze immediately under Felix’s piercing amber eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! second chapter posted!  
> please don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments with constructive criticism, compliments, or requests!! and if you enjoyed, check out my other work :)


	2. Chapter 2

For once, Dimitri’s head was absolutely empty. Just when he needed to take action–no thoughts. If his eyes could have widened any further, they would have.

“U-um… Felix, I–”

His purposeless ramble was cut off but a swift hand clamped over his mouth.

“Save your breath. I already know how wet you are for the professor.”

Dimitri’s eyebrows practically shot into his hairline. Felix leaned forward in an intense, hissing whisper.

“Don’t bother acting surprised. I know how the professor showers you in gifts and attention, and I know how you look at them. And every time I see you, you show me this pathetic simpering pity, as if I couldn’t possibly understand, but I can always see the hunger in your eyes. I can always smell it on you. That heat. For them. It makes me sick.” And with that, he slipped noiselessly out of his bedroll and stalked into the moonlit forest surrounding them.

 _The professor?_ Dimitri’s head spun. _Oh goddess, he’s thickheaded._ Without missing a beat, Dimitri sprung up to follow him.

A safer distance from the camp, Dimitri began to call softly into the dark.

“Felix? Where are you? Listen, you’ve got it all wrong.”

Detecting a scoff somewhere to his left, Dimitri picked up the pace and called out again.

“Go away.”

With those two words, Dimitri was able to locate Felix in space. Reaching out and grabbing a hold of his arm, he pleaded, “Please, just wait a minu–”

Felix seized the prince’s arm with both hands and used his momentum to swing him firmly into a tree. The shaking _thud_ of his back against wood knocked nearly all the air out of Dimitri’s lungs, and before he could catch his breath, his assailant had pressed a warm, pale forearm sharply against his windpipe. What little breath Dimitri had left exited his body in the tiniest moan, almost imperceptible.

But Felix was altogether too observant.

His face slackened into a rare display of sheer shock. Pinned against Felix’s warm body, Dimitri’s cheeks were so hot he thought they might melt. He scrambled to catch his breath.

“...Just how wrong do I have it?”

Receiving a wide eyed stare as a response, Felix dug his forearm a little harder into Dimitri’s throat, earning a similar little whimper.

“I can’t fucking believe it,” Felix muttered, shaking his head. “All this time, and I had no idea?”

“You’re not exactly wired up to understand sexual cues, are you?”

This comment earned him a powerful knee crashing into his thigh, drawing a more pained groan from Dimitri, and then a coughing chuckle.

“Why are you laughing? Have I missed something?” Felix sneered. “Do you like pain, boar?”

“Why would you care?”

“Call me… intrigued.”

Dimitri was painfully aware of Felix’s knee digging into his inner thigh, holding his legs slightly opened and his toes dancing for purchase on the ground on his pinned side. He tried to clear his throat.

“Well?”

“Ah, well, I suppose I–”

“Spit it out, boar.”

“Yes. I–yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I like pain.”

Felix scoffed. “How truly debauched. I should have surmised as much.” With a cruel grin, the swordsman ground his knee harder into the prince’s thigh, spreading his legs further. Dimitri successfully remained quiet, but noticeably pressed his head into the tree behind him, watching Felix in the corner of his half-lidded eyes.

“What else?”

“What… else?”

“Yes, you fool. I warn you not to make me repeat myself again.”

The prince chuckled again. “Do you… intend to pleasure me, Felix?”

Felix growled. “Not after your insolence. You don’t deserve it. In fact, get off your hind legs, you wild boar. Pretending to be tame before I’ve even tamed you.”

Felix retracted his knee and, taking Dimitri by the throat, dragged him in a semi-circle and forced him to his knees. Now Felix leaned with his back to the tree and crossed his arms, with Dimitri on all fours and licking his lips.

“Look at you… pathetic. You just finished didn’t you? And yet, I can see hunger burning in your eyes. You really are… _insatiable_.”

Dimitri’s breath caught in his throat. He hesitantly crawled one step closer to the man towering above him.

Sitting up from his recline against the tree, Felix wrapped his fist around Dimitri’s slippery, blonde hair and hauled him up off his hands, leaning his head back and exposing his neck like a pig to be bled.

“Am I wrong?”

The prince’s cheeks glowed warm in the moonlight. “I… deny nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.” Pulling his hair forward, Felix brought the prince closer, his hips right at eye-level.

Dimitri took a deep breath in. “I have been wanting you,” he admitted, unsure of whether to look the man in the eyes, or focus on the view directly in front of him.

A slow smirk graced Felix’s face.

“Prove it.”

* * *

Dimitri was positively voracious. He tried to lave his tongue along the underside of Felix’s cock to tease him, but the way his fingernails were digging into Dimitri’s scalp filled him with a lust he had never known. He spat onto Felix’s dick and let the spit dribble in a thick rope from his lips to the head, thoroughly wetting it. He then took the head into his mouth and began licking and sucking with a burning hunger. Felix groaned and let his head fall back onto the tree with a _thunk_. Hearing him voice his pleasure led Dimitri to return with a moan of his own, his rich, deep voice reverberating across Felix’s warm cock. He lapped at Felix’s slit.

“ _F-fuck…_ you absolute _whore._ ”

Felix’s words spurred him on. He took Felix’s cock until it hit the back of his throat, and paused there to suck on the shaft as his throat adjusted to Felix’s size. He groaned again, a long, low growl that made Felix’s abs and thighs tense, hard. Releasing Felix’s cock with a slick _pop,_ Dimitri bent to take the swordsman’s balls into his mouth as a brief reprieve before returning his attention to the throbbing member before him. He repeated this cycle, taking Felix deeper and deeper down his throat until he had been properly warmed up and stretched. Catching Felix’s gaze and staring straight into his soul, Dimitri braced himself against Felix’s thighs and then swallowed him all the way to the hilt.

“ _Ah!_ Ahhh, _fuck,_ Dimitri…” The prince pulled back to lick the underside of the head, then sank back down, Felix’s cock stretching his throat open delightfully.

“I knew you were depraved, boar, but– _fuck–_ but n-nothing like this. You swallow me like your very life depends upon it.” He brought both hands to Dimitri’s head and forced himself down his throat, holding him there until he could feel the boar’s stomach flip over. Releasing him, Dimitri coughed only twice before eagerly returning to swallow Felix back down.

“You’re so fucking hungry for me. For my cock. How do you live with yourself? Training alongside me in the day, then fucking yourself to the thought of me at night. Right next to me. And fucking moaning. You wanted to get caught, didn’t you?”

 _“Yes,”_ Dimitri panted. _“Yes.”_

“You fucking slut. You hoped I’d hear you. Did you hope I’d fuck you? Did you hope I’d rip the very clothes from your body and take you right there? Did you want the entire class to know what a slut you are?”

Dimitri sat back on his heels. “Did you storm off into the woods to touch yourself? Or did you hope I’d follow you?”

Felix stuttered, stunned at Dimitri’s quick reply. The prince grinned wickedly below him. On his knees. With Felix’s cock fisted in one hand. And spit trailing from the tip to his abused throat. He stared up shamelessly and _grinned._

“That’s it,” Felix growled. “You’ve toyed with me one too many times.” Looking into his face, Dimitri could tell that something within Felix had snapped.

Dimitri’s eyes widened as Felix’s cock slammed into the back of his mouth and down his throat. Felix’s strong arms held him there as he rotated his hips in a delicious grind. Dimitri’s stomach turned once, twice. He frantically tapped Felix’s thigh, and he withdrew just long enough for the prince to sputter and catch his breath before snapping his hips forward to half-bury himself in Dimitri’s throat. With one hand steering the prince by his bangs and the other holding him in place by the nape of his neck, Felix began to fuck Dimitri’s face.

Dimitri’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He had been craving Felix’s rough touch for so long. Longing for the sloppy, slick heat of such a powerful man thrusting into him. Gasping, sluttly little whines escaped the corners of his mouth as Felix attacked his throat.

“Keep that mouth open. And stick your tongue out a little.”

Dimitri obeyed.

 _“Good._ Don’t fucking move.” As a reward, Felix slid down Dimitri’s throat more gently. The prince’s tongue skimmed Felix’s base and testicles with every stroke.

“I’m– _fuck_. Good little slut. I’m almost done.”

Felix allowed the prince a brief moment to catch his breath, and then proceeded to fuck his mouth, quick and shallow. Dimitri’s hand flew up to wrap around the base, thick spit and precum greasing the slide of Felix’s dick into the boar’s grip.

“Ahh, shit… your tongue, your mouth…”

Dimitri groaned brokenly in response. If he could have nodded his head, he would have. His entire body was screaming _yes, yes, yes, cum, cum cum. Cum for me. Cum in me._

“Fuck, _fuck, fuck f–_ ” Trembling, Felix’s hips stuttered twice, thrice before he buried himself completely down Dimitri’s throat. _“Take it,”_ he growled. _“Take it all.”_

Dimitri eagerly complied.

Thick, hot loads of cum burned Dimitri’s throat as Felix emptied himself into his stomach. His abs tense and his hands balled in tight fists, he swallowed and gagged around Felix’s pulsing cock. He tried to fight the tears beginning to sting his eyes. His head swam.

 _“Fuck._ Good, good.” Finally, Felix pulled all the way out. Exhausted in ecstasy, his legs gave out and he slumped against the tree.

Dimitri showed him his spotless tongue.

“ _Fuck._ Boar prince.” Dimitri returned a weak grin.

Crawling forward, Dimitri collapsed against Felix, resting his head on his limp thigh, earning a sheepish smile. 

“Slut.”

“You like it.”

To this, Felix remained silent. Using a clean handkerchief, he gently swabbed Dimitri’s face of spit. And, with an almost apprehensive hesitation, he reached up to massage Dimitri’s scalp where he had scratched and pulled.

“You’ve ruined my legs,” Felix noted grumpily.

Dimitri openly laughed. “You’ll have to give my apologies to the professor when you can’t train tomorrow.”

Felix raised his eyebrows at Dimitri’s husky rasp.

“And, while you’re at it, maybe explain how I lost my voice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished something for once! *fanfare*
> 
> got constructive criticism, compliments, or requests? please drop a comment!  
> and if you enjoyed, check out my other work!  
> kudos are highly appreciated :) xx


End file.
